gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Festival!
Festival! is the eighth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis The Build Divers have made a striking impression in their debut match, and now challenges from other forces are pouring in. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the members are about to choose an opponent for their next battle. Then Magee appears, informing them that there are things other than battles that only forces can do.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 8 Festival!(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot While rewatching snippets of their victorious battle against the 7th Military Academy, Riku and Yukio give each other glowing praises for their finishing moves in a Magee-like manner. At the sides, Nanami and Momoka are annoyed by this, but Koichi tells them to let the two boys be as teammates share a victory in a Force Battle win. In GBN, the kids notice the numerous fight challenges they are getting, and are surprised at how much their victory against the Rommel Team had made them famous. Ayame notices how carefree they are, remarking that their next battle will not be as easy as opponents will be analyzing their data. Koichi lightly admonishes her, but Ayame says she is stating a fact. Before Riku can challenge another force, Magee suddenly shows up, telling them that there are more things that a Force can do other than just fighting. He then points to a blimp advertising about a limited time Force Festival – a festival only for teams that have formed a force. Momoka is hyped, while Magee goes into details about the various events that can happen, including races, sports tournaments, etc , and says they are for forces to get to know each other. Yukio remembers he's heard of this, that you can get special items and wear special costumes for it. Magee confirms it and reveals the current event: the Beargguy Festival, where one attends a Beargguy party. Momoka and Sarah are absolutely smitten by the Beargguy’s looks, and Magee explains what a Beargguy is. Momoka and Yukio convince Riku to go, but Ayame passes. However, Momoka and Sarah stop her and, to Ayame's horror, Koichi can't really help her. As the Build Divers take off in their Gunplas, Ayame is still incredibly hesitant; when her RX-Zeromaru reaches the gate for the Beargguy Festival, she attempts to turn around and leave, only to be grabbed by PEN-01M Momokapool and dragged into the gate. At the festival, the kids are in awe over the various happenings around them, and try out the Beargguy costumes, pretending to be a Super Sentai group, the "Fourgguy Rangers". They're having a lot of fun, but realize Ayame isn't. Again, Koichi is of no help and she is dragged into wearing a Beargguy costume as well. The force end up having lots of fun: with Momoka and Sarah hugging a Beargguy, riding a roller coaster (showing Koichi’s fear of heights), messing with a special camera, eating Beargguy themed bread, playing on a teacup ride (with Riku and Yukio spinning quite fast, and Koichi being dizzy from the spin), riding a rocket ride and bungee jumping (both showing Koichi's fear of heights again). As the others discuss about something, a Petit’gguy approaches Ayame. Succumbing to its cuteness, she cuddles it and then hears the click of a camera. Realizing that the others had taken a photo of her, she chases after the kids. As the kids run off to the next ride, Koichi mentions how much energy they have, causing Ayame to mutters that he sounded old. The two are called out by two girls, who request that they take a picture of them. Koichi's shyness kicks in, leading him to stammer before Ayame takes over, taking their camera and taking their photo. When the kids return, ready for another ride, the girls realize who they are and gush at how amazing they were, annoying Momoka again. While having lunch, the girls explain they're part of an all-girls force, the Archangels. Momoka thinks an all-girls force is really rare, but one of the girls clarifies that it isn't, as there are Gunpla girls worldwide. They ask if the Build Divers are here for the Event mission, puzzling the team who then look it up and learn that it is a treasure hunt with the main prize being a special Mushagguy. The kids all agree to participate in the mission. At the event island, the rules are given out: participants have to the find treasure chests hidden across the island that continues clues that will lead then to the Beargguy statue, which has the clue about the final treasure chest. Suddenly, a Murasame and Gaia Gundam call out to the Build Divers, and Riku recognize them as the girls from before – Kanari and Stea. Having done this previously, they know where the clues are, but Riku isn't giving up without a fight. As the Beargguy quest starts, the Build Divers split into two teams, Riku and Ayame are grouped together while the rest is in another. Ayame tells Riku to step on it, surprising Riku with her eagerness. A Zogok search the bushes but he and his Agg companion didn’t find any chest. In the sky, an EWAC Zack accompanied by a Stargazer Gundam uses its sensors and find a chest in the crevice of a nearby hill. However its large head prevents it from getting the chest, allowing the Zogok to snatch it away using its extendable arm. Upon finding a particular tree, Kanari shoots at it, revealing a clue that says the Beargguy statue is by the water. Realizing that the statue is by the ocean or lake, Kanari and Stea flies off. Momoka and Sarah find a chest in the lake, but Momoka is horrified to learn that they have to answer a quiz that requires them to name ten Gundam titles to get the clue. She panics and calls Yukio, who is in another location with Koichi, for help. Elsewhere, Riku tries to get out of Ayame where they're going, and then sees the Beargguy statue. Ayame reveals she played a similar event two years ago, which Riku finds odd, since she told him she played solo. Ignoring Riku’s question, Ayame lands at the lake where the statue is. At the statue, a Beargguy video plays and tells them that the treasure is located in a place with the same shape as the head of the mobile suit thrown by the Gundam in episode 15 of ‘’Mobile Suit Gundam’’. Ayame quickly figures out it is a Zaku head, and explains the relevant event in that episode to Riku. She then opens a map to locate the landform, and flies off with Riku upon finding it. kanari and Stea then arrive and noticed the pair leaving. To Kanari's shock, Stea is very determined to get the prize and rushes off ahead. As Riku and Ayame land near the landform, Ayame has a slight flashback of the similar quest two years ago and wonders what she is doing. However, her thoughts are cut off as Stea arrives and attacks, causing them to scatter. The two are confused and a little put off by her attacking during an event. Despite Kanari’s pleas for Stea to stop, she refuses - she wants to contribute to her force and will do so by any means necessary - even using a Break Decal. Riku, Ayame and Kanari are shocked by this revelation. Stea explains that she doesn't want to be a burden, blaming herself for causing their Force Ranking to drop the other day, and expressing her fear that her teammates will give up on her. Kanari says she’s mistaken, but Stea is adamant and a huge surge of energy pours out of her Gunpla, resulting in multiple glitches throughout Beargguy Island, such as causing the rides to go out of control. Kanari attempts to calm Stea down, assuring her that they will never give up on her, but Stea refuses to listen, claiming they will eventually as she is awful player. She proceeds to show her newfound strength by attacking Riku, who blocks the Gaia Gundam’s beam saber with his Super GN Sword II. Riku calls out her inability to trust her friends, and labels her actions as betraying her friends, who had all come together to form a force to enjoy Gunpla Battle and GBN. Stea claims that a talented kid like him wouldn't understand, and attacks again. Riku refutes this and points out her new power are just a deception, and it will have disastrous consequences for her and her force. Still, Stea believes she needs to win, be useful to her team or she'll be kicked out. She rushes forward for another strike, but Riku evades and cuts off one of Gaia’s wings, causing it to fall. Kanari catches the Gaia, and gently begs Stea to believe in her, that they'll remain together no matter what, causing Stea to tearfully apologize and deactivates the Break Decal, restoring the island to normalcy. As the sun sets, Riku joins the girls, extending the Gundam 00 Diver Ace’s hand towards the Gaia, and telling Stea the festival isn't over yet. At night, Yukio expresses surprise at Stea being a Mass-Diver with Koichi concerned at how widespread the Break Decals have gotten. Standing next to a tree some distance away, Ayame mulls over Riku's words to Stea. She is then jointed by Riku, who realizes what Kyoya Kujo meant by wanting to protect this world; he vows to make sure the Mass-Divers as well as makers and distributors of the Break Decals won't disrupt the fun people had in GBN. As he finishes, fireworks lights up the sky. In a seedy alleyway, Do-ji calls out for someone, leading to Tsukasa's arrival, a sinister smile forming on his face... Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Sarah * Koichi Nanase * Ayame * Magee * Stea * Kanari Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *This episode also marks the first animated debut of the Beargguy III Ver. 囍 (Double Happiness) kit. *This episode marks the first usage of MS Saga: A New Dawn in an animated production, though just limited to the name itself. *The city where the festival is located is based on the three SD Gundam playsets: SD Sengoku-jou (戦国城), Tenchi-jou (天地城), and the Ryuubi-Jou (劉備城) Candy Toy. *This episode also serves as an advertisement for the Petit'gguy Chara'gguy Momo kit. *Patrick's avatar can be spotted in the teacup ride, alone and with a slap mark on his face. A Kati avatar can be seen nearby, with her back to him. References from the previous Gundam series * Stea and Kanari's force members all wear clothing based on characters from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series. * Tron and AHM-069G Heavy Metal Gundam (members of the G-ARMS rockband Penalty Kick Oldies) from SD Gundam Festival make a cameo in a shot of a karaoke festival. * One of the Bonus clues consists of the 15 Episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. References